La cuenta de Midorikawa en FF y MY
by KamonKaze
Summary: Un fic sobre un fic desde el punto de vista de Mido-chan el loco uke de los helados, lean y comenten  *yaoi*
1. Chapter 1

La cuenta de Midorikawa en FF y MY - [MidoxHiro]

Un fic dentro de un fic desde el punto de vista del loco de Midorikawa.

Siento mucho coger los nombres de fics que no son mios son escogidos al azar, si os molesta decidmelo y lo borro.

Cap1: Descubriendo el yaoi

Un dia aburrido de festivo donde los alumnos del Raimon estaban en sus casas por el horrible calor, unos jugaban al futbol -Endou claro esta-, otros mataban metaforicamente a balonazos a los demas -Goenji eso no se duda-, otros contemplaban el cielo, o simplemente dormian, pero cierto chico de ojos negros penetrantes y muy lindos -ese punto debe quedar muy claro-, de larga cabellera verde muy vultosa, y recogida en una coleta en alto con sus mechones delante de su cara. LLevaba ropa corta por el calor infernal, y como no, su helado interminable -ya que tiene una nevera en su habitacion.

-¡Me aburro una eternidad imensa!-decia Mido tirado en su cama sin hacer nada con su helado, boca arriba. Miro de reojo el portatil de su novio y amor de su vida, Hiroto Kiyama.

~~~~Flash Back~~~~

-Mido, cariño, yo me ire hacer unos trabajos con Endou y los demas, te vas a quedar solo, pero para que no te aburras te dejo mi portatil-se lo deja en la mesa.

-¡Joo! Yo queria pasar la tarde contigo, eres un malvado, ya no te quiero-de brazos cruzados- ¡Jum!

-¿no me quieres? -triste- Muy bien, cuando vuelva le regalare un monton de helado a Suzuno-en broma

-¡NO! Jamas eso para mi, que soy tu novio al que tanto amas-se voltea y abraza a Hiroto.

-Buen chico Mido, ahora en la noche regreso.

-¡Vete al cuerno! No soy tu perro.

-Te amo-se fue

~~~~~~Fin flash back~~~~~~

-Haber que hay en internet-mirando videos raros, musica, metiendose en foros- Joo nada interesante -pensando- Que pasara si pongo -tecleando -"Kazemaru Ichirouta y Endou Mamoru" -con una risa malefica- mirando los resultados en Google- Haber...-se quedo de piedra - ¿El principe y mercenario? -se quedo extrañado, pero no se pudo tentar a leer aquel relato sacado de un foro llamado Mundo Yaoi.

Cada vez que lo leia se quedada anonadado, aun mas porque ¿como les conocia a cada uno? Se sentia espiado, observado, pero no podia despegar sus ojos del fic. Cuando lo termino de leerlo deseaba mas.

-¡Quiero mas!-desesperado- espera este foro tiene mas fics, a leer como loco se a dicho.

Asi toda la tarde, se leyo muchos fics entre ellos estos destacaban en su cabeza de helado:

-El princioe y el mercenario

-Sangrienta atraccion

-Linda princesa

-Los onigiri de Goenji

-No hables con extraños

-Tabaco y Porno

-Alas negras

-Solo di te amo

-TV: Si fallas, caes

-Subasta

-Uke de pago

Todos esos fics se los leyo en solo una tarde y sin despegar sus ojos del portatil, como era ya de noche estaba como loco por leer mas, pero su novio vino a la casa y lo primero que hacia era besar a su chico de helado, busco el historial y borro todo rapidamente.

-No puede enterarse Hiroto de que leo yaoi de mis propios compañeros y mi novio y yo en FF y MY, no no no, seria raro y extraño, pensaran que soy un enfermo -pensando- pero ...-se tira en la cama- amo el yaoi y las escritoras que nos siguen-de pie- ¡Sere un escritor mas entre ellas! Sere admirado como yo las admiro a ellas, si eso are, no hay duda-escuchando los pasos de su novio- Empezare mañana mismo que esta noche quiero mimos de mi Hiro-chan -echandose en a la cama a la espera de su amado.

La noche paso rapido, como la mañana, nuestros queridos alumnos del Raimon se encontraban en clase de literatura, y cierto peli verde estaba pensando en otras cosas que no eran de clase.

-Haber, a pensar un nick...-pensando con el boli en mano-¡Ya se! Lovexhiroto, mmm ... no se no me convence-pensando- mmm ¿MidoxHiro4ever? nah... mmm...LoveHiroto me gusta mas, pero no se-sonrojado- ¡KaSuShiTaMi! mmm noo, tampoco, ¿que nick me pondre? bah me dejare el LoveHiro-chan me gusta mas-contento-ahora a pensar en fics yaoi para mis fics -emocionado, que incluso se puso de pie y el profe lo echo.

En el recreo sus amigos le miraron raro porque su amigo se sento alejado de ellos con un cuaderno en mano mirandolos fijamente.

-¿Que haces?-le pregunto Kazemaru

-Nada, escribir cosas mias-ansioso de escribrir su primer fic entre el mundo de las yaoistas.

-Mira que es muy raro ese chico-dijo Shirou- ains pero bueno dejemosle solo-comiendo, los demas hicieron lo mismo.

-¡Genial tengo una idea para mi primer one-shot!-saltando de la felicidad.

Al terminar las clases se metio a su habitacion a escribir su one shot con el portatil de su novio, y se hizo una cuenta en FanFiction y en MundoYaoi.

-Ya esta listo, ahora a escribir-preparando su linda cabeza para su fic.

Un beso mas - [HiroxMido]

Bueno soy Midorikawa Ryuuji, un dia normal y corriente el chico que me volvia loco, mas que el helado y eso es raro en mi, y sin pensarlo me dio una sorpresa, vendo mis ojos negros -pensado el pobre uke- y bueno y yo queria buscar quien tapo mis ojos entonces me choco contra alguien, y es Hiroto quien toca mis labios y sin resistirse me beso dulcemente, me quite la venda y le dije.

-¿Me quieres Hiro-chan?-sonrojado y meloso me puse.

-Yo...si Mido-le abraza- Me convencieron Nagumo y los demas, pero me fie mas de Kidou

-Si, no me extraña, la verdad-le beso esta vez-Te quiero

-Yo te amo-me besa de nuevo

Asi los dos nos quedamos en el parque, bueno no, nos fuimos a comprar helado para mi, y desde entonces estamos saliendo desde 10 meses que feliz soy.

FIN

Att: Lovehiro-chan. ^^ con amor y regalos de helados. para todos

-Bueno ahora a esperar si a la gente le gusta-echado en su cama, en eso entra Suzuno.

-Mido baja a cenar ahora mismo o me como tu comida

-Voy!-apagando el portatil de su novio. Baja a la cocina y se sienta con su novio.

Espero que guste.

¿Review? Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2: Una noche

El joven peli-verde despues de cenar se dio cuenta de que no borro el historial del portatil de su chico, y que ahora mismo se iria a encenderlo para hacer unos trabajos escolares -para que mentir, los suyos mismos- se levanto enseguida de la mesa, comiendo lo mas rapido posible, casi se atraganta con la comida, se subio a la habitacion con unos panes en la mano y la boca llena. Dejo a los acompañantes con la boca abierta y una gota en la cabeza porque se oyo como el joven casi se cae por las escaleras.

-Esto..Hiroto, ¿Que le pasa a Midorikawa? -pregunto su padre con la cuchara en alto.

-No lo se padre, a lo mejor se le esta derritiendo algun helado escondido-dijo dudando, aunque tampoco seria de extrañar.

-Oh puede que este con otro y tu no lo sabes -dijo Suzuno mientras comia tranquilamente.

-Suzuno lo que dices no es muy alentador -dijo Nagumo, al ver como Hiroto sale corriendo dejando la comida ahi, su padre y hermano lo miraron extraño.

El pelirrojo subio las escaleras rapidamente, abrio la puerta de la habitacion del peli verde, y efectivamente, estaba comiendo helado, con el poratail apagado, el chico se asusto mucho, porque Hiroto lucio como en su forma alien, el pelo para arriba la estilo Goenji Shuuya.

-¡Ah! -grito Mido- ¿Por que entras asi? -con su helado en el sulo.

-Perdoname -con su pelo caido como siempre- Esque Suzuno...-pensando una excusa- Bueno da igual

-Jooo, mi helado -mirando su helado con cascadas en sus ojos -Me compras mas ¿porfis?-con ojos de cachorro.

-Esta bien, pero es de noche, mañana mejor ¿vale?-le dijo dandole un beso en sus labios.

-¡Vale! -metiendose en su cama, miro el portatil de la mesa- Hiro, ¿me prestas tu portatil?

-¿Ahora?-pensando- Te lo dejo mañana, sabes que tengo que hacer nuestro proyecto de historia-en la puerta con el portatil en mano- Adios MIdo-chan, descansa

-Esta bien Hiro-chan- haciendose el dormido- cuando su novio cerro la puerta, el rapidamente saco su smartphone que le regalo su novio por su cumpleaños- ¡A leer comentarios y fics!-se dijo a si mismo, para meterse en FF primero, y se encontro con dos comentarios los cuales le hicieron dar un gran salto en su cama de la felicidad, ahora se metio en la cuenta de MY y se llevo una grata sorpresa: ¡12 comentarios! casi llora de la emocion.

-¡Que felicidad mas grande! -dijo el peliverde en su cama con su movil. Curioso se puso a leer mas fics, entre ellos:

-No existen limites

-Los onigiri's de Goenji

-Alejate de mi

-Chippendale-strippers inazuma

-Mi querido mago

-El angel dentro de tus ojos

-¿Por que?

y varios mas, en los cuales en ellos lloro de la risa, en otros lo dejaron pensando, y lo hicieron sollozar, pero él era asi, mas.

En plena noche se puso hacer una lista de quienes eran sus favoritos, y entre ellos destacaron:

-Maya8smile: Por su gran sentido de los sentimientos a la hora de escribir como Bloody , que le dan mucha vida y nunca le decepciona.

-Bloody; le gusta por que cada vez le hacia tener mas ganas de leer mas, y siempre se quedaba con mas intriga.

-Tessily; le encanta sus lemons, y que siempre le deja con la intriga.

-Ruu: le da tanto realismo a los personajes de Inazuma -sus amigos.

-Mixhi: Le encanta como expresa a Kidou y Fudou -por lo cual cuando ve a Fudou se rie de él.

-Lala-fubuki: Le gusta por ser tan buena escritora.

-Kamon: le gusta como se expresa en sus fics.

Asi toda la noche, escribiendo, en un cuaderno de apuntes hasta que al final escribio un one shot de una situacion graciosa de su novio celoso.

~~~~~~~~~~Confusiones~~~~~~~~~~

Un dia de invierno, paseaba por las calles a comprar chocolate para el vampiro de mi novio, y si le dijo vampiro porque es mas blanco que la leche, pero bueno, iba paseando cuando me encontre con un niño solo en la calle.

-¿Que pasa? ¿Estas perdido?

-Mi mama no se donde esta -llorando, en eso aparece Diam, mi amigo.

-¡Diam!

-Mido! ¿has dejado ya a hiroto?

-Eso jamas-dijo con el niño en brazos- Ayudame a buscar a la mama de este niño

-Esta bien, solo por ti-dijo Diam siguiendo a MIdo a buscar a la mama.

En otro lado Hiroto paseaba igual por las calles, donde me vio a mi con Diam y el niño en brazos, su pelo cambio de forma a alien, salio corriendo a empijar a Diam y hablarme.

-¡Mido! ¿Que haces?-sonriendo alegremente, pero no me engañaba, su pelo en forma alien lo decia todo.

-Hiro-Hiroto...-nervioso, vi como con su mano apartaba a Diam y mi amigo pegaba a Hiroto, en eso aparece una mujer muy asustada, al verme me ve con su hijo en brazos, y llorando me da las gracias.

-¡Gracias joven!-me agradecio la mujer- Soy tan feliz, gracias, esto..-mirando a Hiroto y Dima- tu novio esta peleando por ti jovencita-se va del lugar dandome una bolsa de chocolate -estaban deliciosos-

-¡Lo oiste Diam! Mido es mio-le grito Hiroto- y nunca tendras hijos con él

-Tampoco puedo Hiro-chan -dije al notar las miradas clavadas en mi, me lleve a Hiroto de la mano, mientras me disculpaba con su amigo Diam-Diam cuidate, ya hablaremos.

-Nunca Mido, tu solo me llamas a mi-replicaba Hiroto-yo tan solo sonrei, le amaba tanto.

FIN

-En la mañana lo subo en el pc de la escuela, que tengo hora libre-guardando su cuaderno en su mochila y se fue a dormir tranquilamente.

¡Gracias por comentar! pronto pondre mas! ^^ y gracias por permitirme poner fics tan buenos, y lo de los nombres de los escritores pondre mas, pero si hay problemas decidmelo por favor.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: Un día de locos

El joven de cabellos verdoso, se levanto perezosamente de su cama a besos de su novio Hiroto, quien lo despertó de esa manera tan dulce.

-Que bonita manera de despertarme Hiro-chan –sonriendo, pero su novio no sonreía de tal manera. -¿Qué pasa?

-Mido, son las 9 ¡Llegamos muy tarde! Apúrate Mido.

Y así la pareja salió de casa muy tarde a la escuela, cuando llegaron el profesor regaño bien feo a los chicos. Para suerte del peli-verde tocaba la hora del recreo, y como tenia el permiso de Megane para acceder a la clase de informática se salto el recreo para ir, pero antes se llevo su comida.

-Menos mal que Megane me dejo las llaves –entrando a google- Ahora a primero a FF –entrando a la pag –haber comentarios –salto de la alegría- ¡Tres comentarios! Que bien, y uno de lala-fubuki, que feliz –lee detenidamente –jejeje es verdad que no suelo escribir bien, mi letra es bien fea, pero le are caso a una sempai –con un fondo de fuego ardiente, ahora a mirar a MY –casi le da algo a mirar los comentarios -¡13 comentarios! –dando vueltas -¡Que felicidad mas grande! Y ..y…..¡nya! Maya8silme ha comentado –su cara se veía sonrojado haber haber. –leyendo los comentarios.

-Que feliz soy, bueno a subir un nuevo capitulo –pasando a limpio el one-shot de su cuaderno, cuando termino apago el pc esperando con ganas la aceptación de su publico yaoista.

Cuando se disponía a salir, escucho como alguien venia a la sala, corrió a esconderse en el armario de cables, y como pudo se metió dentro.

-¡Oh dios mio! Que no sea un profesor que si no, me mata –asustado, pero se llevo una sorpresa al ver a las personitas ahí presentes. ¡Matsuno y Handa!

Miraba con una sonrisa de perversión y su cuaderno en mano, ya que esta parejita tan dulce se estaba declarando.

-De aquí sale un one-shot –feliz empezó a escribir con todo lujo de detalles.

~~~~~~~~~Amor escondido~~~~~~~~~

En un día de sol, una pareja corría con desesperación hacia la clase de ordenadores ya que se encontraba en total soledad.

-¡Espera Matsuno! ¿A que vienen tantas prisas? –pregunto jadeando el joven Handa.

-Es un secreto –callando su boca con uno de sus dedos. Este se sonrojo.

-Si es un juego, déjalo estar ¿ok?

-¡Handa! ¿Te crees que estoy para jugar?-molesto, se dio la vuelta y apoyo sus manos en la ventana suspirando.

-¿Qué te ocurre? Te veo apagado –preocupado.

-Handa, ¿te gusta alguien? –en tono de burla para ocultar su agonía.

-Bueno pues…yo…no lo he pensando –con los brazos cruzados. El chico en acto seguido de dio la vuelta, cogió al chico del cuello de la camisa y le beso apasionadamente, bajo un sonrojo muy notario.

La falta de oxigeno les obligo a los dos separarse bruscamente.

-¡Max! Tu….no…no –no tenia ni idea de que decir en esos momentos.

-Perdóname –desviando la mirada –Es que yo…no he podido resistirme, te quiero Handa, no puedo soportar la idea de que estés siempre con Shadow o con las chicas, no puedo –con sollozo en sus ojos.

-¿En serio? –con un leve sonrojo –Lo que dices, ¿es verdad?

-¡No es un juego si es lo que crees! –lo abraza fuertemente –Te amo Handa –le vuelve a besar.

-Yo también Max, pensé que no seria correspondido –ambos sonríen felizmente, mientras ambos se demuestran amor en la sala de ordenadores, entregándose el uno al otro, llenando la habitación de su insaciable amor escondido.

FIN

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

-¡Ahh! –gritaba en su cabeza el pobre Mido escondido en la sala de ordenadores, para su desgracia, o para bien, no le tocaba informática hasta después de la clase del recreo, así que tuvo demasiado lemon que ver, aunque se sentía mal, ya que no era lo mismo, sentía con ganas de estar con Hiroto, pero si salía de ahí le quedarían mirando como a un degenerado.

-Ah esperar a que estos dos se vayan –abrazando su libreta –Aunque tengo un buen material para el one-shot –pensando para no escuchar los gemidos de Handa y Max.

-.-.-.-.-.-

En otra parte, bueno en la clase, estaba Kazemaru buscando su almuerzo, hasta que se rendio

-De seguro Mido-chan me a cogido mi comida –mirando la cajonera de Mido –Haber que tienes Mido-chan, revisando su mochila, y ahí se encontró con unas hojas- ¿Eh? Una lista de …ammm…no sé que es eso.

"Fics que he leído y no debo olvidar . Firmado Mido-chan"

-Un amigo by: Shrinking Violet

-Mi amado vampiro by: xxayamexx

Y mas fics que no pudo llegar a leer por la mala letra de Midorikawa.

-Mira que eres raro chico –apuntando los nombres ya que le llamo la atención, pensó que era una lista de libros.

-.-.-.-.-.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: ¡No lo agas Kazemaru!

En la clase de informática salieron Handa y Matsuno cogidos de la mano.

-Pense que no se iban –angustiado Mido –Bueno hora libre -corre a coger un ordenador y subir su fic antes de que llege los de su clase y su amado Hiroto.

Al poco llegaron los chicos, y Hiroto abrazo a su chico.

-Mido, te echaba de menos, ¿Dónde has estado?

-Me,.. fui a la enfermería

-¿SI? Que raro no te vi, es que llevamos a Tsunami ahí porque se dio contra un árbol.

-Oh, entonces creo que me quede dormido en una clase libre –riendo.

-Eso suena mas creible –mirando el ordenador -¿Qué hacias?

-Nada, Hiro-chan –ve a su amigo Kazemaru buscando los fics de antes en MY pero, este le pilla y corre donde él.

-¡Eh! ¿Qué haces? –le grito porque Mido se le abalanzo encima cayendo ambos con ordenador y todo, el golpe se escucho en toda la clase.

-Auch ¿Qué te pasa?-le dice mientras esta en el suelo y se cae al suelo otra vez porque le cae el teclado encima y los dos desmayados.

Los chicos –por cortesía de sus novios –les llevaron a sus casas, en la noche Kazemaru curioso se metio y leyó los mismos fics que Mido, y se quedo muy asustado y su cabeza daba vueltas:¡Habia fics de él con Endou a montones! Y alguno de él con Fudou, eso si que lo dejo K.O

EL pobre peli-verde tenia un chichon en la cabeza, entro en MY y FF a mirar de nuevo los comentarios tan geniales que recibia de sus seguidoras a las que admiraba como no.

7 comentarios en MY y 3 en FF

-Bueno no esta nada mal, escribiré algo y lo subiré –sonriente, en eso entra Hiroto.

-¡Mido! Tu amigo Kaze esta en casa, atiéndelo, que tiene a Endou del cuello –alterado.

-Voy –cerrando el portátil -¿Qué pasara ahora?

Bajando escucho ruidos, cosas romperse.

-Ve a romper cosas a tu casa –le grito Nagumo

-Dejale, me da miedo –dijo Suzuno tan tranquilo viendo la tele.

-Ichi –chan que te pasa? –pregunto Endou.

-¡Me estas engañando con Goenji! Fudou, Hiroto, y todo vete tu a saber con quien mas! –molesto.

-Oh dios, este Kaze a leído MY y FF. –preocupado Mido –No Kaze, ven que te lo explico.

-Mas te vale –le sigue a su cuarto.

Cuando llegan Mido le explica todo y Kazemaru se quedo callado unos segundos y después se puso la almohada en la cara y pego un grito que se escucho hasta en la casa de Tsunami.

-¡AHHHH! –gritando fuertemente, Endou y demás se asustaron –Mido, ¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Porque… ¡Haruna le gusta el yaoi! –mintiendo

-Es una enferma

-Si ya vez –nervioso

-Me he quedado en shock, Mido me quedo en tu casa, que hoy no estoy para ver a Endou, esque me lo imagino con Hiroto y me pongo malo –se recuesta en la cama de Mido y de pronto se da algo -¡Mejor me voy a mi casa! -sale corriendo.

-No me digas que este a leído mas que yo –pensado- Claro había un Mido x Kaze, pobre, nunca sere seme como mi Hiroto –riendo.

-Mido –entra Hiroto -¿Qué le has hecho a Kazemaru que me ha visto y me a tirado a Nagumo encima con Endou por medio, creo que esta enfermo.

-No le agas caso, el pobre esta en shock se le pasara –dijo el chico no tan seguro –creo –en bajo.

En la noche el chico cogio el portátil de su novio y para suerte mañana era festivo asi que a escribir otra vez. Pero su lindo Hiroto se le colo en la cama para dormir y no pudo escribir nada.

En la casa de Kazemaru, tenia pesadillas con lo que acababa de leer.


End file.
